Foehn Revolt
Information comes from this wiki page. “The true enemy is hiding in the shadows. We should prepare for his arrival.” - VOLKNET The Foehn Revolt is an advanced paramilitary organization founded by Yunru dedicated to the destruction of Yuri’s Epsilon Army. Seeing as how they are limited in numbers, each and every unit is individually powerful but expensive, with a clear quality-over-quantity approach to their battles. They are an entirely new faction within the Mental Omega mod for Red Alert 2: Yuri’s Revenge, and come with 3 subfactions: Haihead, the Wings of Coronia, and Last Bastion. Each specialize in swift offense, air superiority, and impenetrable defense respectively. History Origins Before they were formally known as such after the Mental Omega War, the Foehn Revolt was originally supposed to be a technologically advanced army under China who uses completely separate equipment from the rest of the Soviet Union, which includes EMP, cybernetics, nanotechnology and weather manipulation technology. Development of weapons for the army is spearheaded by the young brilliant scientist Yunru under the assistance of Kanegawa Industries following China's occupation of Japan and the battle at Primorsky Krai, with research being centered at facilities in Xinjiang, Kashmir and Hidaka Mountains. After the Epsilon Army, led by the enigmatic Yuri, started the Mental Omega War against both the Allies and the Soviets, Yunru realized that they are a major threat to mankind and the world, since their ability to control the minds of others is highly dangerous, for it is most likely why the Third Great War broke out and the cause of troubles faced by China near the end of the war, and at worst, could lead into a global mind control scenario. Yunru subsequently decides to "do what must be done" by fighting Yuri and his Epsilon Army with her own way through all the technologies she had developed so far and support from elements of the Chinese and Pacific Front forces who are willing to aid her cause. At some point during the Mental Omega War, Rashidi, the leader of the Scorpion Cell which supposedly sided with Yuri, secretly approached Yunru and offered his cooperation along with – surprisingly – a MIDAS warhead quietly recovered during the Sino-Russian conflict to be used as a "fail-safe" (but ‘fail-deadly’ would be more appropriate) measure against Yuri and his Epsilon Army in exchange for her protection and technology. The invasion of Shanghai made the Russians aware of Yunru's involvement in China's advanced weapons research, which led to the Soviet General commanding an army of Confederation troops to attack Yunru's main research facility in Kashmir, known to her as the "Home" base, so they could claim the technologies for themselves. To make things worse, the Epsilon, who had found out about China's advanced weapons research, also sent two taskforces at the same time with the Soviet General to destroy the base. Just as the General's forces captured the Home base's Mainframe however, Yunru detonates the MIDAS warhead she acquired from Rashidi earlier inside it, annihilating the Home base along with the Confederation, Chinese and Epsilon forces, with this ultimate sacrifice successfully deprived the Soviets from Yunru's research and erasing any traces to her master plan, which is referred to as "the great Revolt". Following the destruction of the Kashmir Home base, Yunru brought along Chinese troops loyal to her and one of her masterpieces, a Centurion Siege Crawler, to escape from the Epsilon pursuers, who weren't fooled by her deception unlike the Soviet General. After the Centurion was destroyed by Libra. Yunru flees with Libra in tow, but just before the psychic could kill her, Yunru used her Immobilizer to tamper with Libra's Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor, causing the psychic to went berserk and forces the Epsilon to bring Libra back to her senses, buying Yunru and her followers more time. An artificial intelligence developed by Yunru, then known as VOLKNET, went online not long afterwards and noticed that its creator is in danger after her escape from the Epsilon, which prompts the AI to escort her out of Kashmir, away from the Epsilon who still persistently pursuing Yunru and the Chinese who have been alerted of a potential treason in their ranks due to the previous events. After leaving Kashmir, Yunru, VOLKNET and a Revolt sleeper cell in Kazakhstan hijacks an experimental supersonic jet as her getaway vehicle so she can reach the rest of the Revolt as quickly as possible since who knows when Yuri will carry out his ultimate plan to initiate a worldwide mind control. Yunru later received news that China, who became increasingly concerned of an inside treason, had placed their forces on high alert and many of their facilities under lockdown, including the Kanegawa Industries facility in Hokkaido that assisted in with her research and holds blueprints for their particle collision technology, and along with the Revolt, heads to Japan to re-establish contact with the KI facility, After linking up with the KI facility, recovering the aforementioned technology and repelling the Epsilon forces who tried to destroy the Chinese-held Hokkaido Seismic Stabilizer, the Revolt finds out that Yuri is about to accelerate the progress of his ultimate plan, thanks to an all-out Allied invasion of the Epsilon's main base in Antarctica. Upon reaching the Bering Sea, Rashidi, who had faked his death from the Epsilon, managed to link up with the Revolt as they are preparing for an attack by the Epsilon and their Russian thralls. Coincidentally, an Epsilon Rocket Launchpad allowing transport from and to space is also present in the Epsilon navy's base; the Revolt attempted to seize it as a backup escape plan should a worst case scenario happens. However, the Epsilon scuttled the Launchpad before it could be captured, making it highly unlikely for the Revolt to escape, much less survive, from the imminent global mind control. Ultimately the Revolt choose to press on, hoping to find a place far away from Yuri's main stronghold that could at least give them a chance. : To be continued... This was what was said in the wiki article, but now for something that’s a little forward-thinking... The Foehn Revolt seems to have come from a bad future timeline. That isn’t much, sure, but there are plenty of fan speculations as to what timeline. Most believe that it is a timeline where Yuri successfully conquers the world due to reasons neither I, nor the fandom feel like spoiling. It would also explain Haihead’s heroes, Fin and Alize, as to why survivors are so very scarce. Overview The Foehn Revolt is, if the fan theories are true, humanity’s last hope against Yuri and his near-limitless army of thralls. They may not have the numbers, but they have the technology, and Foehn’s technological power is home to some we may actually achieve one day. Confusion rays, plasma railguns, suicide drones, the list goes on and on. Category:Command & Conquer Category:Mental Omega Category:Factions